Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing systems and in particular to data processing systems that provide graphical user interfaces that permit direct manipulation operations.
Description of the Related Art
A data processing system may permit the encryption of files or objects resident in the data processing system. Known encryption methods may utilize a sequence of symbols, called a key or a cryptographic key, with a cryptographic algorithm to encrypt or decrypt data. Various cryptographic algorithms use the same key for both encryption and decryption, while other cryptographic algorithms use separate keys for encryption and for decryption. Encryption of files enhances data processing security; however, it is cumbersome as an encrypted file must be decrypted before the contents of the file can be accessed or utilized by the data processing system.
A user interface is desired that renders the encryption and decryption of files and objects unintrusive to the user and permits encrypted files and objects to be manipulated, encrypted, decrypted and accessed by the data processing system with a minimum of user involvement beyond that required for unencrypted files and objects.